iDidn't Die
by electricstories96
Summary: Sam and Freddie are happily married and working for the Seattle police department but when Freddie is shot on their anniversary with suspicious circumstances surrounding his "death", Sam may discover a plot that will change her world. no supernatural
1. The anniversary

iDidn't Die

**Disclaimer: i don't own iCarly, French food, or the Seattle police department**

Chapter 1

Sam's POV:

Freddie and I had been dating since we were 15. He confessed his love to me on the fire escape after I went there to get away from him. He told me that he loved me and was over Carly. We kissed. Then we started dating. We were going steady within the week. By the time we were 17, we were each others first time. At twenty-one he proposed, I said yes, we were married in 6 months. We love each other, and nothing will ever change that. We are now both twenty-eight and are cops in Seattle. We went into law enforcement because if "together we can do anything" then why not help the public. Guess whose idea that was. But we are happy, and tonight is our 7 year anniversary and he is taking me to a French restaurant where we went when we first started dating.

"Ready to go honey?" he yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back down. And we head off for our date. We have a magical time at the restaurant, the food is amazing and dessert is sublime. But Freddie says the nights not over yet. We go for a walk toward a tall pier overlooking lake Washington.

"You know if I could do it over again I wouldn't change a thing." He says while still looking out over the lake. "I wouldn't change a single detail."

"Do what over again?" I ask looking up at him. I'm confused what does he mean.

"Our relationship, our lives," his voice cracks slightly and a tear runs down his cheek, shimmering in the moonlight, "not one moment." He chokes out. He turns to me, he is struggling to hold back tears but failing as silent streams run down both his cheeks. I'm officially scared now. What's upsetting him?

"Freddie what's wrong?" I question him not even attempting to hide the worry in my voice.

"I love you, Sam." He whispers, just barely audible. "I love you so much. Don't ever forget that."

"Freddie your scaring me." I say with tears stinging my eyes. What's going on, what is he not telling me?

"Just tell me you love me too." He rushes out, taking hold of both of my hands in his, tears still silently streaming down his face. I don't understand, I've told him hundreds of times that I loved him. What is this about?

"I love you too." I say with worry still in my voice. Suddenly he smiles and stops crying. He lets go of one of my hands that he's still holding to wipe his face on the sleeve of his tux. He sniffs once then looks up at me.

"Thank you, Sam, I needed that." I smile too, knowing that what ever was the matter is now over. Suddenly there is screaming nearby, we both look up to see a man running toward us, with a purse in one hand and a pistol in the other a woman is behind him yelling for help. The robber gets close enough to notice us. He doesn't seem to care at first, but as I reach into my purse to grab the Glock I keep with me for certain emergencies like this, he points the gun at me. He's close enough to get a direct hit and I flinch when I hear a gunshot. I wait a second but don't feel any pain. I look up to see Freddie in front of me and a growing red mark on his back, which is to me. I get up and in front of him and he backs up to the edge of the pier, until his back hits the safety rim. His shirt is covered in blood and his face shows more horror than pain. I look him in the eye afraid for him myself. So paralyzed with fear that I can't move. He can't die here, that's not how it goes. He looks at me and I see the fear in his face as well.

"Sam, I- I lov…" and then his face went blank and he fell over the edge. Suddenly I could move again and I ran at him screaming his name. But I was too late. He fell over the edge, falling hundreds of feet, into lake Washington.

Freddie's POV:

Months ago I was contacted by a man, Agent Johnson of the CIA said they had a mission but needed my expertise to complete it. I asked them if they could just use one of their own for this mission but that they needed me. He said they studied up on me, how I never left a squad member or partner behind and that I was an excellent field agent. Apparently, loyalty is hard to come by in the CIA. I was curious so I asked what the mission was. Apparently, I was to go undercover with a whole squad as part of the Russian Mafia operating in Washington. I would become a part of it, then give the secrets to the CIA then my squad and multiple other strike teams would simultaneously destroy the Russian Mafia in Washington. The only problem was that to go this deep undercover, Freddie Benson would have to die. If I faked my own death then i would leave my family my friends and most importantly Sam behind, so I told them no. they responded either Freddie Benson "dies" or Sam and I could spend the rest of our lives in prison for suspected treason, my choice. I couldn't do that to Sam, so I agreed to do the job on one condition, I didn't "die" until after my anniversary with Sam. They were fine with that.

On the night of our anniversary, I secretly administered the drug that would slow my heart rate down to undetectable levels during dinner. it would take a few hours to take affect. When we reached the Pier, I couldn't take it anymore, Sam had to know how much I loved her. My emotions started to show, I can't help but cry, I just need her to say she loves me one more time. When she does i feel better, ready to "die" soon the act that Agent Johnson had told me about began to take place. The fake robber running toward us, wait, oh no, Sam has her Glock on her. I thought I told her not to bring it. This CIA goon isn't about to die, he aims the gun at Sam, I get in the way and take the bullet, which is much easier to do when wearing a bulletproof vest, with fake blood packets on it. i back up toward the edge as was scripted but i cant go without telling Sam i loved her one more time.

"Sam, I- I lov..." but that was all i got out, then the drug took hold, and everything went black.

**Please review, how else am i going to know how good i am (or bad). Please don't go too hard on me either, it's my first story, but constructive criticism would be great.**


	2. The aftershock

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story, places, characters, or organizations. Any names or descriptions resembling real people are mere coincidence as all characters are fictitious **

Chapter 2

Sam's POV:

"WHAT?" I yell in the officer's face. "What do you mean there isn't a body?" the police officer seems slightly bewildered.

"Well, I mean that your husband fell into lake Washington and probably sunk right to the bottom. Unless you can produce a submarine and a crew and a permit to go search, your husband is gone." The officer isn't very tall but he is taller than me, he has red hair and a red moustache. He is a large man, large as in fat, and wears the standard uniform. "Miss, I suggest you go home now." He says to me after a while.

"It's Mrs." I say defiantly

"Mrs. Is for women who are married, miss." He says simply, and then walks away. I can't believe it. I'm a widow. He's dead, really and truly dead. I'm about to walk home, when I see something on the ground. It glitters in the sunlight. Wait, sunlight? Oh my God I was out here all night with the police. Great, just what I need, another night without sleep. But honestly, I wasn't planning on doing much sleeping tonight anyway; I just didn't think it would be because Freddie would die. So I kneel down to see what was glimmering and pick it up in between my thumb and forefinger. Is that a bullet? It is, it's a flattened bullet. But, where did it come from? The only shot fired last night was the one that hit Freddie. I mean, it did hit him, right? Of course it did, he bled and died in front of me. His shirt was soaked in… blood? If he was shot, where is all the blood? There isn't a drop in sight. A policewoman who was escorting me from the area snapped me out of my thoughts. I walk all the way home and get inside my house. I am still wearing the dress from yesterday. I go up to our room… my room to change and when I get there I see our bed. With the blankets and sheets set perfectly, the candles on our nightstands and dressers that we never got to light. I got out of my dress and showered, hoping the hot water would wash away the pain. When I finish showering, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that was too big for me. I look down at it to see that it is one of Freddie's shirts. I bring the collar up to my nose and inhale. It still smells like him. I crawl into bed on the side he liked to sleep on, it smells like him too. That is when it all really hit me. Freddie is dead, he isn't coming back in a few days or weeks, he is gone forever. I can't take it; I start to cry for the first time since he was shot. I'm going to miss him so much.

I wake up a few hours later, I must have fallen asleep while crying, because I dreamed that this didn't happen, that Freddie didn't die and he came back with me and we spent the night in passion's embrace, like we were supposed to. I get up and go downstairs, I make some coffee and bacon, I don't care if its 3pm I didn't have any breakfast today. I walk into the living room and turn on the TV. The news is on and of course it's on the story of the police officer shot and killed at the pier. I ate my bacon savagely and I'm about to change the channel, when I hear something that makes me drop my bacon. I grab the remote and rewind it (thank God Freddie got TiVo).

"I'm Jennifer Valdez here at the scene were esteemed officer of the law Freddie Benson was shot and killed last night." The reporter goes on like this for a while. "I'm now hearing reports that a body has been recovered. Due to the grotesque state the body is in, I am not allowed to show it to you now, back to you Tom." I turned it off. They found the body? Grotesque state? Oh my God, this is awful.

Freddie's POV:

I inhale sharply. I wake up on a beach; I stand up and see that I'm on a small island in lake Washington. Suddenly, all of the memories of the past few hours come flooding back to me, taking the drug, talking with Sam, getting shot, and then the feeling of falling. I start to walk around and I hear a familiar voice.

"Hey look, your already walking around, usually the drug lasts longer." I turn and see a tall man. The man has broad shoulders and nicely toned muscles that are clearly visible under the skintight wet suit he was wearing. He was a tall bald black man with a Zappa. **(AN: Zappa is a type of beard, in case you didn't know)**.

"Hello Freddie, I'm Agent Johnson." He held out his hand for a handshake, I took the opportunity to pucnh him in the face. He stumbled back and went down on one knee.

"That is for threatening my wife." I spat at him. he looked up at me, still on his knee; no anger in his eyes, just understanding. I held out my hand, and he took it and stood up.

"Why are you in a wet suit?" I ask.

"I was the diver that retrieved you after you fell into the lake." He states. "I also gave you those pain killers." Pain killers? Why would I need those then I looked down and noticed my left arm was in a sling.

"What happened to my arm?" I ask completely calm.

"You broke it when you hit the water. Now if you would follow me we'll get you out of those wet clothes." I followed him and he handed me a navy blue T-shirt, some cargo pants and a pair of plain white sneakers.

"What?" I ask. "No suit?"

"The CIA is much more casual than most people realize." He says. After a few minutes of walking we come to a group of tents and men walking around doing… CIA things, or something. A man walks up to us, he is about my size and height, with brown hair and eyes like mine.

"Freddie," Johnson says turning to me, "this is Alfred Jamison. The man who portrayed the robber that shot you." I remembered him, he was the man who pointed a gun at Sam. "Freddie," Johnson continues, "where did Jamison shoot you again?" he asks very interested.

"Right here." I tell him pointing to my right shoulder.

"Ah, thank you." He says, and then pulls out his pistol with a silencer on it and shoots Jamison in the exact spot I had indicated. Jamison goes down and cries out. Two men in uniforms come over and pick him up. Johnson throws my wet tux at one of them and the man catches it. "Put him in these, and make him look like he fell off a cliff." Johnson barks at them, authority and anger in his voice.

"Yes sir!" the man says then they carry Jamison away.

"What was that for?" I practically shout at Johnson.

"He opened fire on a civilian, if it wasn't for your quick thinknig we'd have two bodies to take care of."

"Why did you have them put him in my clothes?"

"So now, the police can find a body." He says, no emotion in his voice. I still had one more question.

"Well, how are they going to make him look like he fell off a cliff?"

"Probably throw him off of one."

**Thanks for reading, now please review so i know i'm not wasting my time here. Thank you.**


	3. It Begins

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who replied to chapter 1 and 2, i sent messages to everyone who reviewed ch. 1 that i could and will soon do the same for those who reviewed ch. 2 i really enjoy this story and it looks like you do too, i wouldn't mind some more reviews but i like writing this story and i wont stop do to lack of reviews**

**P.S sorry it's short ch. 4 will be up soon and i will have plenty of time to write in july.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: same as last chapter, nothing has changed**

Chapter 3

Sam's POV:

"Let me see him!" I shout at the woman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson but rules are rules, you can't see the body until twenty-four hours after it is done being examined." This lady will not budge. She wont even let me see my husband's body.

"But he's my husband, he died on our anniversary," I plead, "now LET ME THROUGH!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Benson." Fine, if she won't listen to a widow's plea, maybe she'll listen to rank.

"That's Sergeant Benson to you!" I bark, switching into epic cop mode. I pull my badge out of my jeans pocket. "Now, are you going to let me through, or am I going to have to arrest you." I am just bullshitting her, I can't arrest her for doing her job. But, maybe she thinks I can, or maybe she sees the desperation in my eyes and snaps.

"Fine, but I have to warn you, it's not a pretty site." I go in to the morgue, prepared for what is in there. But when I see him lying on the operating table, I can't help the silent streams that find their paths on my cheeks. There is a sheet over the body and as I get closer it begins to stink, but I soldier on determined to see my husband. I put both hands on the sheet about to lower it down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice comes from a corner covered in shadows so I can't see who is speaking.

"Why not?" I address the mystery man. If I want to see my husband than I can.

"There isn't a technical term for what happened to your husband, so I'm just going to say it bluntly. Mr. Benson smashed his face on a rock." I just stand there and look in the direction the voice is coming from trying to cut through the darkness and see this mystery man. But I go back to what he just said.

"You mean he…" I can't even finish my sentence.

"Yes." He says almost casually.

"And it's all…" I say while gesturing vaguely at my face.

"Yep. Its barely recognizable as human." Still casual. My eyes are starting to adjust and I can see his outline, he is very tall.

"Then how do you know it's him?" I ask, hope evident in my voice. While his voice goes from casual to grave.

"His fingerprints match the one the police have on record, and we can't get a blood sample, because he's dead. Also, there is a gunshot wound on his right shoulder." My hope is slammed against the proverbial rocks, much like Freddie no doubt was. But there is still one last piece of hope.

"What about dental records?" I ask already suspecting the answer.

"Mrs. Benson, there's no teeth left to reference those records with. Besides, he's wearing your husbands clothes and had his wallet on him with his ID."

"I know," I say starting to choke back more threatening tears, "I just wanted a little hope."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Benson, but he's gone." His voice now sympathetic, as he stepped out of the shadows.

Freddie's POV:

This island was recently set up as a makeshift base of operations for this mission with headquarters in Washington. A few days ago, Johnson left with Jamison's body and a set of fingerprints from me. He said he wanted to make sure the world thought I was dead. Before he left I made it clear to him that after this mission, I wasn't helping him anymore. He said if we do this perfectly, which we'd need to be to finish it, he'd make sure personally I was never bothered again. I believe him, Johnson is a scary dude. I've been spending the last few days being briefed on how to get into the Russian Mafia to begin with. The Russian Mafia doesn't rely on blood lines to run, they bring in wiling recruits from Russia itself, the only way to be sure that no outsiders interfered. A new group of Russians are flying in on Saturday, they have never been seen by anyone; their guy back in Russia sent them. We're going to redirect the plane to stop in an Alaskan airport for quick "maintenance" when the passengers are unloading, we grab the Russians with out making a scene and take their places on the plane. For this to work, me and my team will become fluent in Russian and learn everything there is to know about Russia, our identities will become us, and we have to be ruthless, do anything to gain there trust. In the morning we head out to Alaska where we will wait for their plane.

Sam's POV:

"I'm sorry," I say to the tall bald doctor standing in front of me, "you know who I am but I don't know you. What's your name?" I ask the bearded doctor

"Oh me," he says shocked I asked, "I'm Johnson, Dr. Johnson."

**Thanks for reading now please review**


	4. Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note: i promised ch. 4 soon, and here is ch. 4 soon. thanks for reviewing**

**WARNING: Suicide mentioned in detail below, if you can't handle it dont read it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: same as before**

Chapter 4

Sam's POV:

"Sam you need to make some decisions here." Carly says, snapping me out of my daze. I was day dreaming of Freddie again. I look over at Carly; she's starring at me sympathetically. There is sadness in her eyes, understandable because Freddie just died. But it isn't just that, she is sad for me too, and worried I'd do something rash. She wouldn't be wrong.

_Flashback:_

_I stand there looking at the pill bottle in my hand, it would be too easy to just take about twenty of them and fall asleep. No, like I said, that would be too easy. So I put the pills back, in the drawer, go into the kitchen, grab one of the big knives and go into the bathroom. I run a bath and wait for the tub to fill, so I can slit my wrists and feel myself drain away. Why would I want to live in a world without Freddie anyway? Without him, I have no one. I wont be able to pay the mortgage without him, I'd lose the house, I'd be distracted at work and be fired or demoted, neither are good options. Freddie held me together and now I'm falling to pieces without him. The tub is now full, I turn off the water and I'm about to step in, when there's a knock at the door. I consider ignoring it but decide otherwise. I wrap myself in a towel and go answer the door. It's Dr. Johnson from the morgue._

_ "Hello Sam." He says, as casually as he would if I weren't standing in front of him with only a skimpy towel covering me. Even I am embarrassed, but he seemed unfazed._

_ "Hello Doctor." I say uneasily. "How can I help you?"_

_ "Well, I wanted to check in on you, make sure you were okay. I hope you don't mind but I also brought you your mail."_

_ "Thanks." I say, taking the envelope from him. "But you don't need to check up on me I'm fine." I say putting on a fake smile while I lie through my teeth._

_ "Really? Then, why do you have a kitchen knife in your bathroom?" he says, still casually._

_ "How did you know that?" I ask incredulously._

_ "I can see it from here." he says, pointing to my open bathroom door, with the knife clearly visible on the sink. "Do you think this is what Freddie would want? You ending your life for him?"_

_ "No." I squeak out, embarrassed I even thought of killing myself._

_ "Didn't think so." He says turning on his heel. He begins to walk away and yells over his shoulder, "Have a goodnight, Sam."_

_ "You too!" I shout after him. Then I look at the envelope in my hand and open it. All that's in it is a Check for… $50,000! I look at who would send me this… the CIA? Why would the CIA send me money?_

_End Flashback_

"SAM!" Carly shouts in my ear.

"What?" I ask slightly startled.

"You need to make a decision about Freddie's funeral." She says for what was probably the hundredth time. I thought for a moment.

"Make sure it's a closed casket." I say with other things on my mind. "You can handle the rest, I need a nap." I say as I get up from the couch and head toward my room with Carly still sitting stunned on the couch.

Freddie's POV:

**(AN: dialogue is in Russian, im just translating)**

My five squadmates and I got off the plane at the airport. We had successfully taken the Russians places back in Alaska and had landed in Seattle on time and went up to the man we were supposed to meet.

"Are you Artur?" I asked in perfect Russian

"Yes," he replies, "Are you Bogdan?" he asks me.

"Yes."

"Follow me." He says then turns and walks away; my squad and I follow him out to a limo that is waiting for us in the parking lot. He opens the door for us and we all get in as he closes the door behind us. We're all on one side of the limo; on the other are three men.

"Hello I'm Alexi." Said the man in the middle. He was a thin man but obviously strong, with thin white hair, cold blue eyes, and pail skin. He gestures to either side of him "These are my guards."

"I'm Bogdan," I say and shake his now outstretched hand. "This is Anton, Viktor, Yegor, Gavriil, and Boris." Showing the men next to me.

"So you are Russian, yes?" He asks

"Yes."

"And you want to work for me?"

"Correct."

"Are you willing to prove yourself?"

"Of Course." He nods and taps the man to his left who immediately gives me his gun. I grab it and look expectantly at Alexi.

"Shoot Gavriil." He tells me. Without a second thought I take aim and pull the trigger, shooting Gavriil in the head. I hand the gun back to Alexi who puts up his hand and shakes his head no. "Keep it, you are all one of us now." We all smile slightly. My smile is the smallest; I just shot my own squad member in the head without hesitation.

The Limo stops at a warehouse in the upper west side of town. The doors open and we all wait for Alexi to leave the car first, then we get out.

"This is our base." Alexi's voice booms through out the warehouse. "From here we control everything. Our men, our other bases, and our product shipment." He then turns back to us. "David here, will equip you all and show you the ropes." Then tomorrow you are free to get acquainted with Seattle. I think your gonna like it here."

Sam's POV:

I'm sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for the results of my physical. After what seems like forever, Dr. Priapus comes in with my results.

"So tell me doc, anything I should be worried about?"

"No, no." he says, smiling and looking at the chart. "Everything's fine. You seem to be eating right, no signs of bone decay or any kinds of cancer. It says here your husband died recently?" I only nod in response. "Now normally I would prescribe an anxiety relief pill, but I don't think that's a good idea seeing as how your eight weeks in." I look up here.

"In? Into what exactly." I ask a lump growing in my throat.

"Into pregnancy, my dear. You're pregnant."

**Thanks for reading, now please review**


	5. The Funeral

**Author's Note: i want to thank you all for reviewing, i also want to thank SeddieDreams21 for first giving me the idea to make Sam pregnant**

**Disclaimer: same as all the chapters before, this is the last disclaimer I'm gonna do cause nothings gonna change between now and the end of this story**

Chapter 5

Freddie's POV:

I walk around town, free to do so for the first time since my "death". I go through places where I won't meet anyone that knew me. I see familiar shops and stores, I've seen this whole city hundreds of times and it never gets old. Coffee shops that feel like home, restaurants I could find my way through blindfolded. After a few hours of walking I come too a church, I look at the sign out front

"Funeral of Fredward Amadeus Benson, family, friends, and colleges welcome." It reads. I look at myself.

"Well, I'm already wearing a suit." I say to myself before heading into the church. I never did much like Mark Twain's books, but I always thought it was cool how Tom Sawyer got to go to his own funeral.

Sam's POV:

We all walk into the church when the funeral starts, Carly, Spencer, Marissa and myself. Carly and Marissa are crying, Spencer looked like he is trying to stay strong, and I am just sad, and my face shows it, but there are no tears. When I cry for my husband, it will be to myself, not here. As more people enter I'm greeted with cavalcades of, 'Sorry for your loss' and 'He was too young'. Soon, people begin to take their seats; I sit off to the side. The priest begins to give his spiel, I never listened to priests, and I hate funerals, especially this one. After about an hour I'm sure he's almost done.

"And now, according to the dearly departed's last will and testament, we are to show you these videos." I sit up here. What videos? What is this? Suddenly, a projection screen is lowered and a video starts to play. Freddie is on the screen, but not just Freddie, a 15 year old Freddie.

"Hello there." He says, in the same voice he had when we first started dating. "I'm Freddie Benson, but you should know that, you're at my funeral. I am 15 years old and probably don't know a bunch of you yet, but there's a few people who I know is in the crowd. Like Carly, you're probably out there, and Spencer, if I died young I'm sure he's out there. I hope my mom isn't out there, because I wouldn't want her to have to see me dead. But, there is someone I know for sure is out there, and that's Sam, because if you died before me, this video would never be shown. I don't know if you can tell by this video, but we just started dating last month, and I can tell you this know, I was going to marry you… maybe I did. But, I want you to know Sam; I would die for you. And, you should know that, me being dead, that's good, I'm good with death. I just hope it isn't inconvenient, because I love you Sam." Then the video ends and as soon as it does a new one begins. In it is Freddie, but much closer to his age now in a room that is familiar, but I can't quite remember. "Hey Sam," he says nonchalantly, "I know I left you that video from when I was 15 but I just had to add something. You may not remember this room, but I'll never forget it it's our honeymoon suite in the Bahamas. We're married now, and I couldn't be happier. Now, I wont go into any details because if I did you'd kill me… oh wait, I'm already dead. In that case, we totally did it on that bed there," he says enthusiastically pointing at our bed, "on the floor there, in the bathroom," he adds still pointing, "OH, and in the hot tub when no one was looking." He looks back at the camera, with the stupidest grin I've ever seen. "But, I didn't make this video to be a letter to penthouse, I made it because a few hours ago, we were married. And I want you to know that every morning I wake up next to you, I'm going to repeat my vows, in my head, so I never forget them. I promised to spend the rest of my life with you Sam, and if you're watching this… that means I kept my promise." I can't help it now, I don't care if I'm in public, I start to cry. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see Spencer smiling at me reassuringly, and I manage a small smile, but, the video's not over.

"Oh Freddie," a sensual voice calls to Freddie, no one can see who said it, but no one needs to. That was my voice; I walk into the shot wearing a short pink bathrobe. "Are you ready for… what is it now? Round 5." I said with a smile as I sat on his lap and kiss him. "What are you doing?" I asked pointing at the camera.

"Nothing honey." And then he presses a button and the screen goes black. The priest gets up to continue speaking and I look away. I don't know why I look at the entrance, but I do and I see someone standing there in a suit. Freddie? I slip away when no one's watching me and start to walk towards what looks like Freddie. But soon Freddie turns away and walks out; I can't let him get away. I quickly follow him outside; he's gotten a bit of a head start.

"Freddie?" I call out to him. He stops and turns his head, I only see his profile, but I know it's him now. He breaks into a run; I kick off my heels and run after him. "Freddie!" I yell, now I'm starting to get angry. "Fredhead!" I yell, he's getting away; I stop running. "Freddie, I'm pregnant!" I yell after him and he stops. He slowly turns toward me, now we're facing each other but are about 15 feet apart. He doesn't move, so I continue. "Eight weeks." He starts speed walking toward me, no emotion on his face, and when he reaches me, he slams his lips on mine, his arms finding their rightful place around my waist and mine around his neck. When we finally come apart for air we don't let go of each other.

"I missed you so much, Sam." He whispers to me.

"Freddie, am I dreaming?" I ask, praying this wasn't one of my subconscious's cruel jokes.

"No, I'm right here, Sam." I'm about to ask him another question when I hear a dull 'thwap' and feel a sharp pain on the back of my neck. My hand reaches for my neck and I feel a small metal object protruding from my neck. I pull it out and hold it up to examine it. Is that a dart? Suddenly everything starts to fade and the last thing I see is Freddie's worried face.

Freddie's POV:

"No, no, no, no, no," I'm sitting down holding, what I hope is, an unconscious Sam. "What did you do to her?" I yell at the man standing in front of me wearing a light blue Polo shirt and khakis.

"It's a mild sedative." He says calmly but with an undertone of anger. "You almost ruined everything." He says reloading his tranquilizer gun, no doubt to use on me. I could run, but do something entirely different. When his eyes aren't on me I take my wedding ring, which I've been keeping in my pocket so Alexi wouldn't get suspicious, and slip it into Sam's hand, which I then ball into a fist, to keep it safe. "You're going to go back to Alexi now." He states, giving me no choice.

"No." I say simply. He raises the gun and pulls the trigger, everything goes black.

**thanks for reading now please review**


	6. It all changes

**Author's Note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, in this chapter, we see what freddie really thinks of his mission, and see some things through Carly's eyes**

Chapter 6

Freddie's POV:

I wake up with a shock. I look down at myself, I'm still in my suit but it's soaking wet. I'm also sitting in a chair, I'm not tied or chained to it, I'm just sitting. I look up at my surroundings, only to stair directly into curious icy blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Alexi asks me in Russian.

"I'm Fine." I reply. "What happened?"

"Artur here found you passed out in front of a bar with beer all over you, so he brought here, and we woke you up." He explains while backing away. I can see now that I'm back in the warehouse in a room used for storage; I'm also surrounded by six or seven Russians, including Artur and a few of my squad members. One of whom is holding an empty bucket, that explains why I'm covered in water. Alexi pulls up another chair and sits across from me. "Now, I have no problem with having a few drinks now and then," he says with a friendly smile on his face, "But, if this becomes a problem or a liability, I will end it." He says, all the humor leaving his face faster than it appeared. "Are we clear?"

"Clear." He stands up, turns and walks away.

"Get yourself cleaned up." He yells not even glancing at me as he leaves. Artur follows him out, and Anton gives me a hand up.

"We have to be more careful." Anton says in English.

"And you should be more careful too." Viktor says with anger evident in his voice. "You talking to your wife today could've ruined everything."

"I'm sorry if I have some trouble turning my back on my pregnant wife." I snap at him, my anger rising.

"We all had to make sacrifices." Viktor quips back his voice rising slightly. "I had to leave my family behind too; you're not the only one who has problems."

"Yeah, well I think my problems are more important than yours." I yell my voice rising to match his.

"And why is that?" he almost shouts, "Is mister perfect here all that better than the rest of us?"

"No, it's because I didn't have a choice!" I shout in his face, "It was do this, or spend the rest of my life in a federal prison! So don't you talk to me about sacrifices you dickless little Fuck!" he steps back, surprised that I snapped like that. I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn to see Anton standing there. He's a bit taller than me with dirty blond hair and piercing green eyes, his skin is tanned, but still clearly Caucasian. He is almost the exact opposite of Viktor, who has Flaming red hair and orange eyes, with pale white skin. Yegor and Boris stand there and look on as all of this unfolds

"It's okay Bogdan, we're all friends here, but keep your voice down, we don't want anyone hearing this." Says Anton calmly. I push past him and turn to look at the four of them.

"Let me make this abundantly clear to all of you." I say with anger still tinting my voice. "I'm not your friend, I'm not here for my country, I'm here for me. I am only here until we finish this mission, then I'm going home and if I never see any of you again, it'll be too soon. I'm not a hero, I'm not a patriot, I'm not a great man. I'm your boss, and after this I'm nobody to you, do you understand me?" they stand there shocked, except for Boris, he just stands there stoically, like always. "Do you UNDERSTAND me?" I bark at them again.

"Sir, yes sir." They all cry out at once. I turn on my heel and leave the room. I walk into the main hall, no one seems to have noticed.

Carly's POV:

The funeral is over, but no one can seem to find Sam. We've been looking everywhere for her.

"Sam!" I yell, hoping for a response… nothing. Where could she be? Suddenly a man wearing a light blue polo shirt and khakis bursts through the door.

"Come quick!" he yells slightly panicked, "I think Sam has passed out." We all rush outside, and sure enough, there is Sam lying in the grass.

"What happened?" I ask this new man.

"I don't know, I didn't check, I just ran inside to get help." He says. "We should take her inside. Here, help me pick her up." He reached under her shoulders and I grabbed her legs. We picked her up and carried her inside. While we did so, I noticed that the man was very careful not to touch her chest, nice to know he's not a pervert. We get inside and set her down in a pew. The man rushed to Sam's side and put two fingers to her neck.

"She's still got a pulse," he says, then put his ear next to her mouth, "Still breathing." He adds before running his hands through her hair and feeling her entire head, occasionally parting her hair to look at her scalp.

"What are you doing?" I ask very confused.

"I'm checking for head trauma, injuries, or bruises. Maybe she hit her head on something." He pulls his hands out of her hair, "No head injuries, probably just passed out due to stress." He says standing up and looking away from her.

"Should I call an ambulance?" I ask the stranger.

"No, she'll be fine, just needs some rest." He turns and starts to walks away.

"Wait," I call after him, "Who are you?"

"I'm the doctor." He says simply, as if that's enough.

"Okay, doctor who?"

"Doctor Johnson, I was the man who performed Freddie's autopsy."

"How do you know Sam?" I ask this very handsome man.

"I met her shortly after she barged into the operating room, demanding to see her husband." That sounds right. "I just came by to pay my respects."

"Good thing you did." I say laughing slightly. He joins in and we laugh for a few minutes. "So, Dr. Johnson," I say, exaggerating his name, "Would you like to go get a drink?"

"Sure, I'd love a drink, but we should probably drop off Sam at her house first." He says, gesturing at the unconscious blond.

"Let's take her to my house, she shouldn't be alone tonight."

"Okay." He shrugs and we carry her out to his car, we came with Spencer, so there's no car we would have to pick up later.

Sam's POV:

I wake up to a beige ceiling and a feeling of despair; it must have been a dream, meeting Freddie again, telling him I'm pregnant, it was all a dream.

"Oh, hey Sam." I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and see Carly walking in the room; she sets her keys on a table and takes off her coat, which she throws at me smiling.

"What happened?" I ask "And why are you so happy?"

"Well, you left the church in the middle of the service and passed out due to stress, and I'm happy because I just went on a date with a really awesome guy." I passed out? So it was a dream. Damn. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're crying" I feel my face; tears are indeed leaving my eyes. I hate my subconscious.

"It's nothing." I say wiping the tears from my eyes, I sniffle once then continue. "Who's this really awesome guy?"

"Oh, you know him, his name is Johnson."

"How did you meet Dr. Johnson?"

"He's the one that found you, then we brought you back here and went out for some drinks, then he drove me home." That's odd; I guess I'm in debt to Dr. Johnson… again. "Sam, why are you making a fist?" huh? I look down at my right hand and see that I am indeed making a fist. I relax my hand and freak out at what I see. "Sam, what is it?" Carly asks, confused by my shocked expression. I hold up my right hand to let her see. In my hand, was Freddie's wedding ring.

**Thanks for reading, i couldn't help it but i had to put a doctor who reference in there, it's one of my favorite shows, please review**


	7. Sam's day

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, i love to here what you guys think, i want criticism and praise, criticism to tell me what you think should be changed, and praise if i'm doing something right, writing nothing tells me nothing. Thank you.**

Chapter 7

Sam's POV:

"Is that what I think it is?" Carly asks astonished. I continue to look at the ring in my hand, taking in what it all meant.

"Yes," I say simply, with a small smirk forming and tears welling up in my eyes, "its Freddie's wedding ring."

"I thought it was lost when Freddie fell?" she questions, still confused. "What does this mean?"

"It means that it wasn't a dream, that Freddie is still alive." I stand up shouting with glee. I even let out a small squeal. But then, Carly stands up and puts her hands on my shoulders to keep me from bouncing in place.

"Sam, what dream? And what do you mean Freddie's alive? He fell off the pier, you saw him get shot." I stop bouncing, and think for a moment, these are some good points, but I know what I saw.

"No, Carly I know he's alive."

"Sam, we buried him."

"We never saw his face."

"His fingerprints matched."

"Did you see anyone take his fingerprints?"

"Dr. Johnson did." I pause here, that is true. But what do we really know about him.

"But I saw him, Carly. He talked to me and held me and kissed me."

"Sam, you were passed out on the ground when we found you, and Freddie was no where in sight." That is hard to explain, I can't really remember too much.

"That's because…" I struggle trying to remember why I fell asleep. Then it all comes back to me. "That's because when I was talking to Freddie, I felt a pain on the back of my neck, and when I looked for the cause, I found a dart."

"A dart?" she asks.

"A dart!" I proclaim.

"So, what you were drugged?" she asks skeptically.

"Exactly!" I shout at her.

"Well then, what happened to Freddie?"

"Maybe… uh… maybe he… okay I haven't figured that part out yet."

"It's hard to believe, Sam."

"Then I'll find proof." I say defiantly. "And I've got a good head start." I shout holding up the wedding ring before opening the front door, walking out and slamming it shut. If I'm going to prove that Freddie is alive, I'll need equipment, and the best place to get that would be back at work.

Sam's POV (The next day):

I walk into the building for the first time since Freddie died. I look around to see that nothing has changed since I left, I didn't expect it to. Life goes on, no matter how shitty things get, that is one undeniable truth, life will go on. I continue into the station, occasionally getting odd stares, even if I was going to come back, I wasn't supposed to come back for two more weeks. I sit down at my desk; it's exactly the way I left it. I log onto the server and begin to do some searching when a cup of coffee is set down next to me. I look up to see who gave me the coffee and see Carly's smiling face beaming down at me.

"If you're going to look for proof, I might as well help you."

"Thanks, Carly." I say with joy

"What are friends for?" she asks and pulls up a chair and sits, with her own coffee in her hand. We look through evidence and reports for hours, only getting little pieces of evidence.

"Well, I don't see anything that proves he isn't dead so I'm gonna go now." Carly says and gets up to leave.

"Wait!" I almost shout and pull her back down into her chair. "We got a lot of evidence, don't go."

"Like what?" she asks slightly annoyed.

"Like, there was no blood at the scene of the crime, remember, we read the police report. Also, how the woman who's purse was stolen was no where to be found, and neither was the robber. That, plus everything I said from last night, is plenty of reason to keep searching."

"Freddie's shirt soaked up the blood, the robber escaped, and the woman was scared off."

"But there's one more thing I've not told you." I say, slightly proud that I have something over her.

"What's that?" she asks, not even trying to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"This." I say holding up a flattened bullet.

"What's that?" she says, interested but still a little skeptic.

"The bullet that shot Freddie. I found it at the pier a few hours after he was shot, and look, no blood, and flattened."

"Well, uh… maybe it uh… that could be because…" she had no answer and knew it.

"Bullets don't flatten like this after going through people, this happens when they hit something they can't pass through, like wall or, I don't know, kevlar." She looks astounded.

"But that still leaves a few questions."

"Like what?" I ask confused

"Such as, if he is still alive, why wouldn't he come find us? Or if he was at the funeral, why let us go through with it, and not tell everyone he was alive. And of course, why fake his death in the first place."

"I hadn't thought of that." I say fully realizing the depth of the situation.

"Well, if you keep searching, you may have to be ready to hear the answers." Oh my god, why _would_ Freddie fake his death? What if, it was to get away from me? No, he loved you, loves you. What if I did something wrong?

"Sam!" I feel sharp pain in my cheek and I look at Carly.

"Did you just SLAP me?" I ask incredulously.

"Well, you've been zoning out a lot lately and yelling your name doesn't always work."

"What do you want?"

"For you to tell me what your zoning out about." I stare at her angrily.

"I was just worrying about stuff. And, how we could get more proof."

"I wish we could see it again, you know, now that we know all this other stuff." I quickly turn to look at her, and she turns to me. I grab her cheeks and crash my lips onto hers. After about five seconds of kissing her I pull away.

"What the HELL was that?" she asks very shocked.

"What you said was brilliant, I know exactly what we're going to do now." I turn to my computer, but she puts her hand on my shoulder and spins me back to face her.

"I was referring to the kiss." She asks still shocked.

"Well, I know how people say 'I could kiss' you in moments like that and I always wondered what kissing another girl was like, and since I don't have a husband at the moment, I seized the opportunity."

"Well," she still sounds a bit upset, but doesn't know what to say, "What… how was it?"

"Eh, okay."

"Okay?" she asks, upset again.

"Anyway," I say changing the subject, "Back to what you said earlier, about seeing it again, I think we can."

"How do we do that?"

"Like this." I say and grab the phone on my desk; I dial a few numbers and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" a voice says over the phone, with a slight British accent.

"Greg, hey it's Sam, I have a favor to ask you." I say in the sweetest voice I could muster.

"Sure, what is it?" he asks.

"I need the security video from the building next to where Freddie was shot."

"I don't know Sam, that's from an ongoing investigation." He says slightly concerned. I nod and start fanning my face; soon, after thinking sad thoughts, I have some tears going.

"It's just… I miss him so much." I say while sobbing.

"Oh, no don't cry… I'll get you a copy, just don't cry."

"Thank you." I say still crying. He hangs up and so do I.

"That was nice." Carly says, impressed by my charade.

"Thanks, it always worked on Freddie." I say slightly smugly.

"So, now what?"

"We wait for him to get here." We waited for about twenty minutes tops, just chatting, soon I saw him lightly jogging over to us. He is about Freddie's height with neat blonde hair, blue eyes; he wears glasses and has on a gray long sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers. However, what attracts my eyes is the small DVD in his hand.

"Here you go, Sam." He says sympathetically, and hands me the video.

"Thank you," I say putting all the sadness I can muster into my voice, "This means a lot to me." He nods, and then looks over at Carly, wearing her short black skirt, and her red shirt that shows an awful lot of cleavage.

"Who's your friend?" he asks still looking at her with a smile on his face.

"This is-" I'm interrupted by Carly, shoving her hand out and letting him shake it.

"I'm Carly, Sam's completely single friend." She says, trying to be cool about it.

"Well Carly," he says chuckling a little, "I'm Greg."

"Hi Greg." She is smiling so much I think her mouth is going to rip itself off her face.

"Well Greg, would you maybe like to get some dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to, when did you have in m-" I interrupt him by shoving him away.

"Well, nice to see you Greg, time to go now." Greg starts to walk away.

"I'll call you!" Carly calls after him.

"You don't have mt number."

"I'll get it from her." She says pointing at me.

"Goodbye Greg." I yell and shoo him away. He turns and walks away, I see Carly bending over watching him leave. "Will you stop staring?" I ask her.

"Sorry," she says sitting back up and looking at me, "But, he has a really nice ass."

"Oh God, keep it in your pants woman."

"I get this from the woman who made out with me."

"I did not make out with you, I kissed you." I say sternly, while pointing at her.

"Whatever you say, but I'm pretty sure I got some tongue." She says smirking slightly.

"No you didn't get any tongue."

"I'm almost certain now." She says laughing at me.

"Nevermind, let's just watch the video."

**Thank you for reading the longest chapter yet, now remember review, do you want this funnier, scarier, more action packed or do you like how it's going, how do i know?  
><strong>


	8. Revalations

**Author's Note: thanks to everyone who reviewed, i'm not sure how much longer this stories gonna be. i like writing it, but i don't want to write a bunch of crap just to make the story longer, if you have any ideas, please share them with me, either review or PM me, i'll be sure to share credit if i use it.**

Chapter 8

Sam's POV:

The video starts and I see that it's daytime. I fast forward through the video until I see Freddie and myself walk into the shot.

"Stop it here." Carly says. I play the video and it's mostly us standing there. Then, he turns to me; even from the video I can see the tears in his eyes.

"Do you think he knew?" I ask Carly, not even taking my eyes off of the video.

"Knew what?" she asks confused.

"That he was going to be shot."

"Why do you ask?"

"Before he was shot he started crying and asked me to tell him I loved him. I didn't think anything of it at first, but now, I think he might have known he was saying goodbye."

"It's possible, people usually know if they're going to fake their own death."

"But why would he?" Carly looked like she was about to respond, but suddenly the robber runs onto the screen, I see myself reach fro my gun but Freddie gets in the way and is shot, I see blood squirt and land on the pavement, Freddie backs up toward the ledge and looks at me, then he falls. "Did you see that?" I ask Carly with excitement in my voice.

"See what?" she asks.

"The blood landing on the pavement." I back up the video to show her again.

"But, there wasn't any blood there."

"No, so where did it go?" we keep watching the video and wait for something to happen. In the video, I call the police and they show up and take me in for questioning, a policewoman stays behind. The video goes to static for eight seconds, and when it comes back, the blood is gone and so is the police officer.

"What just happened?" Carly asks bewildered.

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out." I dial Greg's number on my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello." His voice says from the speaker.

"Hey Greg, it's Sam again."

"Oh, what would you like now?" he inquires.

"Could you please get us the security video's from all the buildings on that block?" I ask in the sweetest voice possible.

"What?" He asks shocked.

"Well not the whole block, just all the buildings to the left of the one we already have."

"Why?" he asks still shocked.

"It's for some questions I have."

"I don't-" he started to say.

"Please, for me Greg." Carly interrupts.

"Uh…" there was silence, "Give me two hours."

"Thanks Greg." Carly and I say in unison. So we waited, going over the video and all the other evidence. We especially focused on the woman from the video who disappeared with the blood. She wasn't someone who worked at this station, or anyone nearby, so how did she get the uniform? Eventually, Greg showed up with ten DVD's and he looked tired.

"Here you go." He says as he hands us the videos. "What do you need these for?"

"Maybe, with these we could see the robber from a different shot, then we could know who we're looking for."

"That's brilliant." He says a little surprised.

"Thanks," Carly says smiling, "It was my idea." I just roll my eyes at my friend's blatant lie. It was not her idea.

"Really? Well, maybe you could tell me more ideas over dinner?" I gag slightly

"That sounds nice." Carly says sweetly. "Here's my address and phone number." She says handing him a slip of paper "Pick me up at eight tomorrow?"

"Sure." Greg says happily.

"Goodbye Greg!" I yell and push him away. I put in the first DVD. I fast forward to the nigh and watch, soon the robber runs through, but I don't see much. The next few DVD's are just like this, only minor glimpses. However, on the eighth video as I fast forward, a woman walks onto the screen, I stop the video here.

"What is it?" Carly asks.

"That woman, it's the police officer."

"What?" Carly asks sitting up and looking. "Oh my God, that's the policewoman from the first video." I couldn't tell how tall she was maybe a bit taller than me; she had chestnut colored hair and tan skin, she might have been Hispanic. She just stood there, looking over the safety railing out on lake Washington. After about ten minutes a man walks up and stands next to her. At first I think it's Freddie, but as I look closer, I can see the face is different, this is the robber. But, what is he doing just standing there? The two talk, and soon it gets dark, then a third figure arrives.

Freddie's POV:

We're running after him. Boris, Viktor, Anton and I are close, but he keeps running. Soon, we corner him in alley that leads to a dead end. Jimmy the rat turns around and faces us.

"Hey, you don't need to do this." He pleads.

"Oh, I think I do." I say and point my gun at him.

"Wait, wait, wait." He puts up his hands, "I can help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, I can help you get out of this, and back to your family."

"What?" now all three of us are listening, even Boris, the stoic African who never speaks, raises an eyebrow.

"You guys are CIA right?" he asks.

"How did you know?" asks Viktor

"Word on the street is that a few CIA goons infiltrated the Russian mafia, they got wind and are going to interrogate the suspects." I realize what this means and pull the trigger, Jimmy goes down and I turn and run. Boris, Anton and Viktor run after me.

"What is it?" asks Viktor as we run.

"If they know about us, then this was a diversion."

"Then Yegor is in danger." Boris finishes my thought and picks up speed and we run back to the warehouse. After about five minutes, we show up. We run through the front doors to see Yegor tied up in a chair in the center of the warehouse. Alexi walks around him with a pistol in his hand. Yegor's suit is covered in blood, and judging by the other mobster's standing around him with bloody noses and broken bones, not all the blood is his. He has a black eye, his hair is matted down with blood, and it looks like he's been shot in the knees. Upon entering, Alexi walks up to me, rage obvious in his eyes, when he gets close; he smacks me with the back of his hand.

"You brought a spy into our organization." He spits at me in Russian. "He claims to be the only one, but I'm not sure if he's lying or not."

"You think I'm a spy?" I respond in Russian.

"Prove me wrong." I look at him, then Boris, Anton and Viktor. Boris shows no emotion, Viktor looks away ashamed, and Anton looks like he's silently begging me not to do what I'm thinking. Then I look at Yegor. He looks up at me, he is very serious, and nods, accepting his fate. I walk over to him and take out my pistol. I squat in front of him, so I'm at eye level. I lift up the gun and look at him.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper to him in English. As a response, he leans his forehead against the muzzle. I hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Do it." I hear Alexi behind me say. I pull the trigger.

Sam's POV:

I can't see who the third person is, they're standing in the dark but I see them throw a big paper bag into the light. The woman reaches in and pulls out something rolled in plastic, it's a police uniform. The robber reaches in and pulls out a purse, he unzips it, and pulls out a gun, then zips the purse up again. The third person steps out of the dark, and I can't believe my eyes. Dr. Johnson stands there between them, he is wearing a tuxedo, but when he steps in the light, he begins to disrobe, revealing a skintight wetsuit. He walks over to the safety rim, climbs up and stands on top of it, then dives off.

"Was that…?" Carly starts to say but stops.

"Yeah." I answer, knowing what she was going to say.

"Well, what do we do?" she asks.

"We find him." Then I stand up and walk out. Carly gets up and follows me. I pat my back pocket to reassure myself that I have my handcuffs and continue walking. "Do you have his phone number?" I ask Carly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Call him, tell him to meet us at my place."

"Okay."

Johnson's POV:

I show up at Sam's place like Carly asked, I get out of my car and walk up to the door. I ring the doorbell and soon Carly answers the door.

"Hello Carly." I say to her warmly.

"Hello." Something seems off about her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure." I say slightly warily and walk in. when the door closes behind me I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head and I go down on my hands and knees. I look up and see Sam standing there with a baseball bat, looking pissed as all hell. "S-Sam?" I manage to say, then she brings the bat up and slams it on my head again. Everything fades to black.

**Thanks for reading, now do me a favor and click that little button down there please, thank you.**


	9. Interrogations

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed, i hope you enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 9

Johnson's POV:

I wake up to find myself tied to a chair. I look around; the room is carpeted with a plain tan carpet. The walls are completely white and the ceiling is speckled white. There is a metal door in front of me, the room looks like a perfect square, 10x10 probably. Other than the door and the chair I'm in, the room is empty.

"Hello?" I call out. Soon, the door opens; standing in the doorway is Sam. She's wearing a white T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, red converse high tops, and she's carrying a metal baseball bat. Behind her is Carly, she's still wearing the black skirt and red top. She looks scared, not of Sam with the baseball bat like I was, but of me. "Carly, help me, what's going on?" I ask her, but I have a good idea. Carly looks fearfully at me, then at Sam. As if she were asking what she should do. "Why are you guys doing this?" I ask putting my fear in my voice.

"Shut up." Sam snaps at me.

"Please, let me go." I beg, putting a whimper in my voice.

"Sam, what if we're wrong?" I hear Carly ask hesitantly. There we go, start to doubt it.

"We aren't wrong, you saw the video. This asshole was there when Freddie was shot." She spits at me. What video? "I also called the morgue, they don't have a Dr. Johnson on staff there."

"What are you talking about?" What video?" I ask bewildered.

"Show him." Sam says to Carly. Carly comes into the room and shows me a portable DVD player. On it is a shot of me with Jamison, and Valdez (the woman in the shot). I immediately know that denial will get me nowhere. My face visibly hardens and I show no emotion. "So, now you know what we're talking about." Sam says getting right in my face. "Where. Is. My. Husband?" she asks very angrily. I don't say anything, I just sit there and stare at the wall. I feel her knuckle connect and my whole head shakes. I look up at her.

"At least Freddie can punch." I feel her hit me again; I spit out some blood. "You hit like a girl, oh wait." And again her knuckles hit me. "You're getting nowhere, maybe Carly should have a go?" I say nodding at Carly, I feel the uppercut before I see it. My chair falls back and I hit the ground. I lie there on the ground, dazed, soon she grabs the back of my chair and pulls me back up. When she does, I use my momentum to swing forward at her and slam my forehead against her nose. The impact sends us both back, I land sitting up straight, while Sam stumbles back and hits the wall. She pulls her hand away from her face and I see she has a bloody nose. I chuckle loudly "You might as well fucking kill me." I say laughing at her. She's about to dive at me but Carly puts her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You're doing what he wants, if you get angry and beat him, we get distracted and waste time, while Freddie could be in danger." Sam glares at me, but gives in to Carly's logic.

"You're going to tell me where he is, or I'll kill you." Sam says, pointing at me. "Go get me a knife to interrogate him with."

"A KNIFE?" Carly almost screams out of surprise. "Sam, I know you're mad, but this is excessive."

"GO!" Sam yells at Carly, who runs up the stairs behind the door. So I'm underground, good to know. Carly comes back in with a knife and hands it to Sam. This is going to hurt.

Sam's POV:

After a few hours of this I get what I need, an address. Now I need to do some investigating. I leave the room, there is blood all over me, I'm not proud of what I just did, but that bastard had it coming.

"Carly, go get the first aid kit and help him out." I tell Carly and she runs off. I go to take a shower than learn all I can from my guys on the street.

Johnson's POV:

Carly walks in with the first aid kit. She kneels down at my arms and begins washing out the cuts.

"I'm Sorry, Carly." I say while looking at her.

"For what?" she asks, not bothering to look me in the eyes.

"For everything I said and did earlier."

"Well, I'm Sorry for what Sam did." she says gesturing at my arms.

"Yeah, she really cut me up didn't she?"

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, she wanted to know where her husband was." She starts to wrap my arms. "I wouldn't expect different from anyone else."

"Really?"

"No, she went fucking crazy. But still, I understand."

"Thank you." She finishes wrapping my arms and stands up to leave. Before she can, Sam walks into the room.

"I'm gonna go see what I can find about that address I got, Carly look after him, here's the bat, incase you need it." Then she and Carly leave the room. I hear Sam go up the stairs, and eventually, the front door closing. Carly must be guarding the door.

"Carly?" I call out to see if she's there.

"Yeah?" she replies through the door.

"Could you possibly get me some water, getting tortured makes you thirsty."

"Okay." She calls out and I hear her leave. At that moment I do something I don't like to. I dislocate my left shoulder. It hurts like hell, but I hold in my scream. I wiggle out of the ropes holding me and stand up. I relocate my shoulder and through force of will, I don't pas out. I wait by the door and soon enough, Carly opens it and comes in holding a glass of water in her right hand and the bat in her left. I grab the bat with both hands and yank it out of her grip, then I ram the butt of the bat into her stomach. She hits the wall, and slides down. I kneel next to her.

"I'm very sorry." I tell her sincerely, I never wanted to hurt her. "But, I had to do this." I run up the stairs and find my car keys on a table. I grab them and run out the door, I get to my car, get in and open the glove compartment. I pull out the gun inside and start driving, while I'm driving, I put my phone on speaker and call the base.

Sam's POV:

"Oh, Bogdan!" I hear a voice call next to me. What language is that? Russian? I took Russian in college but I'm a little rusty. I look up, I'm in a warehouse, I'm tied to a chair and I'm gagged. I see a bunch of men in suits, the on closest has thin white hair, and icy blue eyes. Then, the person I wanted to see so much walks into the room. Freddie walks in, wearing a blue suit.

"Who is this Bogdan?" asks the man next to me.

"I don't know Alexi, why do you ask?" Freddie replies to him. what does he mean he doesn't know who I am?

"Well, she was found snooping around outside and we brought her in." answers Alexi.

"I don't know her." Freddie says, and I feel my hear break a little.

"You don't?" Alexi asks, Freddie looks at me, then him.

"No."

"Then, I guess I can kill her." He says and pulls a gun out of his suit and points it at my head.

"Wait!" Freddie calls out. "I do know her."

"How?" asks Alexi.

"I… met her my first day here and, had sex with her… I guess she tracked me here. She's no threat, let me get rid of her." Alexi looks at me, then Freddie.

"Take her out back and kill her." He tells Freddie who nods, and unties me from the chair, but my hands are still tied together. He grabs my arm and pulls me violently out back. He takes the gag out of my mouth and pushes me away from him. I turn to face him, we are a good hundred yards from the warehouse.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whisper yell at him.

"Saving you." He says slightly angrily. "How did you find me?"

"I got the address out of Johnson."

"Here's what's going to happen, you're going to kick my hand then run away, while I shoot after you and miss."

"But I -" I start but am interrupted by Freddie.

"Go." And he raises the gun, I kick his hand, turn and run. I hear gun shots behind me and keep running. Eventually I reach the street and flag down the first car I see. I stops and I run up to the window/

"Listen you've got to hel-" I stop here when I see who is behind the car. "You're kidding me." I say in exasperation.

"Nope." Johnson replies and raises a gun and pulls the trigger, I feel a dart hit my neck and everything goes dark.

**Thanks for reading now clickity-clack that button...wow, never saying that again.**


	10. The Gathering

**Author's Note: sorry it took me so long to update, i've been busy doing... ok i wasn't doing anything but i got a good idea of where this story's going now.**

Chapter 10

Sam's POV:

I wake up with a start to see that I'm sitting in the passenger seat of a car. I sit up and notice my hands are cuffed behind my back. The car has four doors and a backseat, and it's moving. I look at the driver seat and see Johnson sitting there; I can feel the anger coming off of him.

"Let me go." I tell him flatly. I have had enough shit today and I don't need him to add to it.

"You're lucky I don't have you arrested for this." He says still not looking at me.

"You don't have the authority to arrest me." I spit at him. He slams on the brakes, when we stop moving he turns to me, the fire in his eyes almost setting me ablaze. He opens his mouth and holds up a hand as if to scold me, but nothing comes out, his hand in the air forms a fist and he goes back to driving. He doesn't yell at me, doesn't have to, that look he gave me shut me up. "Where are you taking me?" I ask quietly, as if I were trying to keep from angering him again, which I was.

"I'm taking you home." He says with the anger still powerful in his voice.

"Thank you." I squeak out.

"Shut up." He spits at me. Eventually, we pull up in my driveway and Johnson gets out of the car, he walks around and opens my door and roughly pulls me out by my arm. He walks me up to the door and knocks, after a few seconds, Carly opens the door. Johnson pushes me through and tosses the keys to my cuffs at Carly. He then turns on his heel and walks away without another word. Carly comes up behind me and uncuffs me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me concerned.

"Yeah… no," I back up to a wall and slide down onto my butt, "He shot at me, Carly." I say, tears welling up in my eyes. "Freddie shot at me." I begin to break down.

"What? Were you shot?"

"No, but he fired a gun at me, told me to run."

"Why?"

"I don't know. There were a bunch of guys and they all spoke Russian. And Freddie was there and they were going to shoot me, Freddie stopped them, said he'd do it, took me out back, and said he had a plan and that I should run, that he would shoot and miss." I explain all of this as fast as I can, while crying, but Carly seems to understand.

"Okay, calm down, Sam." Carly says to me reassuringly, and I do, I stop crying and pull myself together. "Good, now… what do we do?" she asks wondering what we will do next.

"Now, we get some help." I say and stand up and hold out my hand, palm up to Carly. "Give me your phone please." And she does without question. I take it and go through the contacts until I find the one I am looking for. After three rings Greg answers his phone.

"Hey there." Greg says with his British accent.

"Hey Greg, it's me, Sam."

"Oh hey Sam, what's up?" he asks.

"I'm putting together a group to help me with something; I would like your help."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Just be at my place as soon as possible, bring your gun." Then I end the call.

"What was that about?" Carly asks me as soon as I end the call.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I need Greg's help, and his guns." I walk over to the counter where my purse was sitting. I reach in and grab a piece of paper that had been sitting there for over two years. On the paper was a number, I dial it into Carly's phone and make the call. I wait as it rings, on the fourth ring, he answers it.

"Well, Samantha Puckett, didn't think I'd ever be hearing from you again." He says smugly into the phone.

"Get my name right. It's SAM BENSON. You should know, you were at the wedding."

"Right, how is Freddie?" he asks, getting nostalgic.

"In trouble, that's why I'm calling, bring all the weapons and goons that will work with me and get your ass over here." I bark into the phone.

"What kind of trouble?" the old friend asks.

"Big trouble, what do you know about the Russian Mafia?"

"That you don't fuck with them. Did they get Freddie?"

"Sort of, just get over here."

"I don't know Sam, that's a hard sell; I don't know how many guys I can get to get in the way of the Russian Mafia willingly."

"Tell them that any problems with the cops will go away, and I'll help you with your business for six months."

"Shit, really?" he asks bewildered.

"Really." I say with a sigh.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few hours." And he hangs up. I do the same and turn to Carly.

"Who was that?" she asks, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"It was someone that you may not want to see right now."

"Who was it?" she asked getting a little wary.

"It was your ex."

Freddie's POV:

"BOGDAN!" Alexi yells. I run into the room to see a very angry Alexi looking at me.

"What is it sir?" I ask warily. I notice that there are a lot of men standing in the rafters that ran along the length of the building. I also notice that there is a chair behind Alexi that someone is sitting in. I can't tell who because there is a black sheet over them.

"I've been given a lot of interesting news, Bogdan." He says, not moving at all. "Wait, should I call you Bogdan?" I tense and Alexi moves behind the covered figure and grabs the sheet. "Or should I call you..." and he rips the sheet off of a bloody and beaten Viktor, "Freddie Benson?" I look at him in shock. Viktor looks at me with an expression of pleading on his face, as if asking me to forgive him. He mouths 'I'm Sorry' but no words leave his blood covered mouth. "You don't have to apologize," Alexi says to Viktor, "You did your job, you can rest now." And he takes out a gun and shoots him in the head. Then, he turns to me. "As for you, let's see if you can survive being shot again," He says referring to my faked death, "But this time, no one will catch you when you fall." And he pulls the trigger. I jump to the side and the bullet hits me in the arm. I keep moving. "Kill him!" Alexi yells and all the men reach for their guns. I burst through the exit as they begin to open fire. I keep running, clutching my left arm. Soon the building is far in the distance. I soon reach the road and a man is going by on a motorcycle. With my good arm, I grab my gun and pull the trigger twice. The man goes down and the bike falls down I walk over to the man and take off his helmet.

"What the FUCK!" he spits at me.

"You'll be fine, I just got you in the arms, there's a hospital half a mile that way." I say pointing down the road. "You'll be fine if you make it there soon." And I take the helmet and walk over to the motorcycle. I put on the helmet and get on the bike and drive to the one person I can trust.

Sam's POV:

Greg, Carly and I sit in the living room waiting. Carly glares daggers at me and Greg is looking between us uncomfortably. Greg arrived half an hour ago in a trench coat, button down shirt, tie and khaki pants with his gun in a shoulder holster. Soon the doorbell rings.

"He's here." I say and stand up to get the door.

"You shouldn't have invited him, he's only trouble."

"That's why you dated him, you liked bad boys. Besides you broke up years ago." I go to the door and open it. He stands there with a posse of about twenty dudes behind him.

"Can we come in?" he asks politely.

"Sure, come on in, Gibby." I say and he walks in.

"That's all I get, 'Sure, Gibby'?" and he opens his arms, I accept the hug and we walk into the living room followed by his posse. "Hey Carly." He says when he sees her. She scoots closer to Greg, who looks at Gibby untrustingly.

"Hey Gibby." She says and glares at him.

"Enough, you two." I say and laugh quietly at the role reversal. "We've got work to do. Is this all you could get Gibby?" I ask gesturing at the group of men behind Gibby.

"There's a few more coming. But it's still a hard sell; even when they're high."

"Still dealing drugs, then?" Carly asks sharply.

"No, just weed." He replies and I roll my eyes.

"I said enough!" I yell and the two stop talking. "Gibby, what do we know about the Russians?"

"They deal in weapons and heroine mostly. They ship all over the country and are very elusive, I've been all over this city and I don't know where they are, just that they're here."

"They're at a warehouse outside town and have about a hundred guys working there, all armed." I say.

"How the hell do you know that?" Gibby asks curiously.

"I was there. How many men will we have when the rest of your guys get here."

"Thirty from me plus you two." He says pointing at me and Greg.

"Three." Carly quips, "I'm coming too." We all look at each other and break out laughing. "What?" she asks.

"Carly, you are not helping its way to dangerous." I say after I'm done laughing.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" Greg asks after wiping some tears from his eyes.

"Go in, find Freddie, and get out with as little men lost as possible."

"That's the craziest plan I've ever heard." Gibby says with a look of almost disgust on his face. "I'm in." he says, immediately replacing his look with a grin.

"Cool, we go at night, to try and avoid being seen. Greg, Gibby and I will go in first and if things get too hot, I'll give a signal to Carly, who'll send in the rest of your men to cause a distraction while we get out. Then we'll call you back and we get out of there." Suddenly there is a lot of rapid knocking at the door.

"It's probably, the rest of my guys." Gibby says when the knocking stops. He goes to answer the door, but before he takes two steps, a shot is fired. All of Gibby's men, Greg, Gibby and me pull our weapons. We wait for something to happen, then someone stumbles into view and he leans up against a wall. He's wearing a bloody suit holding a gun in one hand and the other arm hanging limply.

"Hey guys," Freddie says with the stupidest smirk I've ever seen, "Did you miss me?"

**Were you expecting Gibby? i sure wasn't. Anyway, thanks for reading, now please review...please? i'll be your best friend... i'll give you a cookie.**


	11. The Mission

**Author's Note: I know before i said that i don't car about reviews but i've changed my mind. i want 75 reviews before i post the next chapter, and if it takes a while after 75, that's cause i'm still writing it. i know i sound like a brat, but i don't care, i'm the author here so i can be. my hope is to get 100 reviews before the two month mark passes. also, there is a song in this chapter, i hope you like it. i'll also do a disclaimer cause i have a funny one.**

**Disclaimer: Parent: Who left their iCarly lying around? i just stubbed my toe on it.  
>Me: Well, it's not mine. (Looks at Dan)<br>Dan: Sorry.**

Chapter 11

Sam's POV:

"Did you miss me?" Freddie asks with that grin of his. I stand perfectly still, everyone does. No one is sure of what to do now. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Freddie?" I ask cautiously, almost afraid that if I talk too loud he'll disappear.

"Hello, Sam." He says still smirking. Suddenly I can move again, I run at him and throw my arms around him and burry my face in his shoulder and start to cry. His right arm goes across me and starts rubbing my back soothingly. "What's going on here?" I look up and around the room.

"We were planning a rescue mission to get you out of that warehouse, but now that you're here we don't have to." Carly explains.

"No," he says looking at everyone in the room, "We'll need these men for our rescue mission. Wont we?" he says looking at the door. For the first time I notice a tall man leaning against the door. He's wearing cargo pants and a tight black shirt, he has on a tan shoulder holster and his belt is full of magazines for his gun.

"All of them plus my squad and yourself, that should be perfect." Johnson says with no emotion showing on his face.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I say pointing at Johnson maliciously.

"He's here because we need his resources." Freddie tries to explain

"What resources?" I ask bewildered.

"Hi," he says, extending his hand, "Agent Johnson of the CIA." I stare at him with wide eyes. All of Gibby's men tense knowing they are in the presence of a federal agent. Carly stands in surprise.

"You're in the CIA? But, Sam you tortured… I had drinks with him."

"You had drinks with him?" Greg and Gibby say in unison.

"You tortured him?" Freddie says looking at me in surprise.

"So I could try and find you," I try and explain, "He knew something and refused to tell me."

"Guys, this is all nice, but we have more pressing matters." Johnson says in exasperation. "For example, we should get that bullet out of Freddie's arm."

"What bullet?" I ask, taking my arms off of Freddie for the first time. I notice that Freddie's left arm is bleeding.

"I got shot when I escaped from the warehouse." Freddie explains.

"And Boris and Anton are still in there." Johnson says trying to get us moving. "So let's get that bullet out of Freddie and go!"

"Who are Boris and Anton?" I ask.

"Part of my squad, they're still there." Freddie says, he puts his gun away and moves to grab a knife and a wooden spoon. "You there, Blondie," Freddie says pointing the knife at Greg, "You got good hands?"

"Yeah, why?" Greg asks. Freddie throws the knife into the air and Greg catches it by the handle.

"Get this Bullet out of me." He says and put the spoon in his mouth and bites down. Greg walks over and rips the sleeve off of Freddie's suit. He slowly put the knife in the bullet wound and moves it around until he feels the bullet; he jiggles it loose, and then slides it out on top of the knife. "Sam, get the cleaning alcohol." Freddie says pulling the spoon out of his mouth. I run into the bathroom and grab the bottle and back out.

"Here you go." I say, and hand him the bottle. He unscrews it with his mouth and pours it on the wound. It starts to fizzle and foam and he puts the spoon back in his mouth to keep from screaming. I go back into the bathroom and grab the gauze. I come back out and wrap his arm up.

"Thanks." He says looking at me and taking out the spoon again.

"Don't mention it." I say. He starts to move his left arm again.

"It hurts, but it'll work." He says.

"Good, now let's go, it's getting dark and it's a long drive." Johnson says and turns to leave. When we get outside, we notice that the rest of Gibby's men had arrived and so had Johnson's men. There are four men wearing Kevlar and carrying assault rifles, and ten men that could only belong with Gibby. We all got in our cars; Gibby's men took up four black hummers, Johnson and his men got in a Ferrari, Greg took his Honda, while Gibby, Carly, Freddie, and I were in Freddie's Mustang. Gibby drove and Carly got shotgun, Freddie and I were in the back. We were in front with everyone following us.

"How about some music?" Gibby suggests breaking the silence.

"Fine." We all say in unison. Gibby finds a CD labeled 'Freddie's Fav's' and puts it in and puts it on random. I recognize the first song that comes up. 'Be Yourself' by Audioslave.

General POV:

**(Author's Note: I suggest you read the next part completely, on its own, then again with the song in the background, if possible.)**

The song starts.

_"__Someone falls to pieces, Sleeping all alone, Someone kills the pain, Spinning in the silence, To finally drift away."_

Sam turns and looks out the window, not wanting to meet Freddie's eyes.

_"Someone gets excited, In a chapel yard, Catches a bouquet."_

Carly looks down, avoiding Gibby's look.

_"Another lays a dozen, White roses on a grave."_

Freddie grabs Sam's hand, in an attempt to apologize for what he put her through.

_"To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do."_

Sam turns back to Freddie, Carly looks up at Gibby.

_"Someone finds salvation in everyone, And another only pain, Someone tries to hide himself, Down inside himself he prays, Someone swears his true love, Until the end of time, Another runs away, Separate or united? Healthy or insane?"_

Freddie and Sam move in to kiss; Carly takes Gibby's hand and smiles at him.

_"To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do."_

Freddie pulls Sam close and she rests her head on his shoulder, Gibby, still not looking at Carly, starts to massage her hand with his thumb while she holds his. She looks up and sees a small smile on his lips.

"_And even when you've paid enough, been pulled apart or been held up,  
>With every single memory of the good or bad faces of luck, don't lose any sleep tonight, I'm sure everything will end up alright. You may win or lose. But to be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can do. To be yourself is all that you can-. Be yourself is all that you can-. Be yourself is all that you can do."<em>

The car goes on into the night.

Freddie's POV:

We arrived in about 45 minutes. We all got out of our cars and Johnson moved up to the front so we could all see him.

"It is now 1:30 am. The warehouse is a quarter mile east of here. Freddie, Gibson, Greg, and I will go in and retrieve the two still in there."

"What about me?" asks Sam.

"You stay here, and if we need help we'll signal the rest of you." I say.

"No, I'm not going to let you go in there without me; I already lost you once, never again." She says with fire in her voice. I walk over and gently hug her, she hugs back.

"I'll be fine, Sam." I say, and let go of her to back up."

"What's the signal going to be?" Carly asks. Johnson holds up a flare gun.

"One of these flares means we need help." Johnson explains. "Now, let's move." And we set off for the warehouse. After about 5 minutes of running, we came to an entrance. I took out the key I still have and unlock the door and we move in.

"Follow me." I whisper and we move discretely. Soon I find the room where Anton sleeps. I open it and move in. he's asleep and in his bed, I move in and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes open and he raises a fist. I raise a hand in defense and he sees it's me. I hand him a pistol, he takes it and gets up from the bed. We move on to the next room and find Boris asleep in his bed. I move next to him and put my hand over his mouth like with Anton. Before I know what's happening, a large black hand is around my throat. Boris slowly opens his eyes and looks at me. I pull my hand away and he does the same. I hand him a gun as well and we exit the room. Slowly we make our way to the exit. It looks like this was going to be an easy mission.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a Russian voice says in front of us, we look up and see a large guard standing there. "What's going on here?" he asks again, in English this time. Before we can answer an arm finds its way around the man's neck. He begins to struggle, but we hear a sickening crack and the man falls still. The arm releases him and we see Greg standing there slightly panting.

"Got him." He says while looking down at the man. He looks up and smiles at us. Suddenly there are two gunshots and Greg jerks and falls, two large red stains forming on his white shirt.

"No," says Alexi looking at the body of Greg disdainfully, "I got you." At this point we have all dived for cover. The only thing between us and the exit is Alexi. He pulls out a Pearphone and presses a button. Alarms go off all over and men come swarming out of their rooms. I look up at the ceiling and see a skylight. I aim the flare gun and pull the trigger. A large blue flare shoots out and soars into the sky.

"They'll be here soon." I say to everyone.

"Let's hope so," says Johnson, "We don't have too long."

"Them I'll buy us some time." Gibby says and pulls out his gun he fires off three shots, each one hitting a barrel in a different part of the warehouse. They explode and send flames everywhere. Some of the flames lands on men, more on supports that are holding up the roof.

"Protect the product!" Alexi screams and I notice lots of men running to refrigerator sized metal containers full of packages wrapped in a silver foil. They start to empty ones that have caught flame and moving those that haven't yet to safe places. While all the men did this, none were able to attack us.

"Nice shooting Gibby." I say. "Except now we're stuck in a warehouse on fire."

Sam's POV:

I was sitting on the hood of the car inspecting my gun, when one of Gibby's men shouts out.

"Look, a flare!" he shouts. I look up and see a large blue flare lighting up the sky. I look below it and see the warehouse, except it's on fire.

"Oh Freddie, what did you do?" I set off on a run toward the warehouse, soon everyone follows and we're all running to help our friends and employers. Freddie's not dying on me again.

**Thanks for reading, now you know what to do. and if you don't i mean review, please.**


	12. The End

**Athor's Note: thank you for the reviews i forced you to write. this is the final chapter for iDidn't Die. i hope you like it and want to thank you sincerely for reading my story, it was really fun to write and i'll be back soon with another story, starting (hopefully) in august. if you liked this, you'll probably like my next one cause it also has... Seddie in it and... humor (hopefully). please, enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Freddie's POV:

"Get Down!" I yell as I tackle Anton to the ground. A sniper's bullet goes over us and hits one of the large metal crates and ricochets off.

"Thanks." He says as I roll off of him and I crouch behind a crate. The diversion Gibby created had worn off; the men were firing on us again. The flames were rising higher and higher, but we managed to find cover. We flipped some of the empty metal crates on their sides and took shelter behind them. These things could really take a beating. I raise my gun over the cover and take aim. I fire off three shots at one of them and hit him once in the head and twice in the heart; he falls to the ground and is soon consumed by flames. The fire is now contained mostly to the rafters and supports. Soon the firing stops and I can hear Alexi call out.

"You are surrounded. I want only the traitors the other two may leave, or you may stay and die with these rats." His voice is smug, he knows he has the upper hand and he loves it. "You have ten seconds to make up your mind, and then we open fire. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two-" but that's as far as he gets. At that moment, Johnson's squad of four men burst through the windows and begin to open fire on the Russians. Bullets ripped through the air and just as the Russians perceived this new threat, Sam and Gibby's men charge through the main entrance. The Russians were confused and scared, they began to break off and open fire randomly. I saw one raise his gun and target Sam. I quickly put my sights on his gun and pull the trigger. My bullet enters his hand and he drops the gun. I point my gun at his head and pull the trigger, but I hear a sharp click, telling me my gun is empty. I charge him from the side and he turns to face me. He throws his right fist at me, but I catch it my left hand and bend it back until I hear a snap. I then bring up my right fist under his jaw and his head flies back. While his head is still upturned, I bring my right hand around his neck and my right leg slips behind both of his legs. I pull back with my leg and push forward with my hand and the man slams onto the ground. His head cracks against the cement floor. I stand up straight and see Alexi run into another room. I reload my gun and follow him. I enter the room as he's about to escape. I fire a shot and he jumps back, away from the exit. I move my hand to aim at him but he jumps behind cover. I walk over to it slowly, crouched down so he can't see me approach. I reach his cover and jump behind it, but he was expecting it. He grabs my hand and slams it against the crate he was hiding behind. I drop the gun and grab my hand. It's definitely broken. He sweeps his leg and knocks me on my ass. He grabs his own gun and stands above me pointing it at my head.

"This is the end, Benson." I notice that his legs are on either side of mine. I kick one in each direction and take out his ankles. He falls and I jump at him, I use my good hand to push his gun away and slam my forehead into his face. I jump up and kick his gun away while he lies on the ground. He lifts a leg and kicks me in the stomach. And as I back up he gets to his feet and charges me. He swings a fist and I block it with my bad arm and bring a fist to his gut. He steps back then straightens up. He roundhouse kicks me, and I fall back. I'm dizzy after taking his heel to my head. Next thing I know he's standing above me with a gun. I can't even flinch from it. I close my eyes and hear a gunshot but feel no pain. I open an eye and see Alexi on the ground clutching his bloody shoulder. Soon a hand is around my shoulders and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" a voice asks concerned. I look over and see Sam there with a pistol in hand and a hunting knife on her belt.

"Better now." I say with a stupid smirk. She slightly chuckles and tries to hide it.

"Can you stop being a walking cliché for two minutes?"

"Never." I reply, regaining full control of my limbs. We stand there smiling at each other when I hear a small click and a muttered, "Bitch." I tackle Sam to the ground as a gunshot rings out. I take the knife from her belt. I flip over onto my back and throw it. Alexi sits there with a raised gun and I watch as the knife sinks satisfyingly into his chest. He stops moving and drops to the ground with a dull thud. I extend my hand and Sam grabs it and I pull her to her feet. I must have pulled too hard because she crashes into me. I catch her and hold her. While doing so I notice a bump in her stomach. I put my hand on the bump and I remember what she told me at the funeral. "I completely forgot."

"It's okay, you've been under stress."

"No, it's not. You can't be here, you could get hurt."

"We've got more important things to do." She says and pulls me out of the room. As we run toward the exit, I see that all over, there were bodies from both sides and people firing and grappling with each other. I see Johnson in a fist fight with Artur, the driver that picked us up at the airport. Artur pulls a knife and Johnson disarms him by breaking Artur's arm and taking the knife which he plunges into the huge man's neck.

"We've got to get out of here!" I yell to everyone. "The whole place is coming down on top of us." This was true. The fire from Gibby's diversion had spread to all of the supports and the whole building was compromised. Everyone started running for the exit. Sam and I were running hand in hand when there was a large creaking noise. I look up and see a large support fall toward us. I push Sam forward and jump back. The large support blocked the path to the main exit; the flames were too high to jump through. Sam got up on the other side and turned to look at me. "Get out of here!" I yell over the fire.

"I'm not leaving you!" she yells back, she can be so stubborn. "I won't have this child grow up without a father!"

"If you don't leave now, there won't be a child. I'll get out the back, don't worry about me!" At that moment another support fell behind me, cutting me off from both exits. I look back at Sam and see pure fear in her eyes. I also see Johnson come up behind her.

"Now I'm definitely not leaving!" she shouts at me.

"You don't have a choice." I say then address Johnson. "Get her out of here." Johnson grabs Sam around the waist and throws her over his shoulder and turns to run out. She immediately starts to kick and scream.

"I won't leave him." She cries. I turn away and try to find an exit but soon discover there isn't one.

"Well," I say to myself, "This sucks." Then the roof fell.

Sam's POV:

Johnson carries me out of the warehouse we get about fifty yards from the building when I finally get loose. I start to run toward the building. However, I don't get to take four steps before the whole building collapses. I stop and watch the smoldering ruins. I drop to my knees and start to sob. Johnson walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I let it stay there and continue to cry. I don't know how long I was there, but eventually the fire department arrives and puts out the blaze. When the authorities arrive Johnson left my side for the first time to go settle things. Gibby comes over and sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry." Is all he says. I nod in acknowledgment. We sit there for a few minutes and then we hear a squeal of joy.

"Gibby!" Carly calls out and runs over to us. Gibby stands up and Carly jumps into his arms. "I thought you were dead when you weren't with your goons." She says, tears forming in her eyes. She kisses him hard and after a few seconds pulls away. "I'm so sorry for pressuring you when we were dating. We'll get married when we're ready, we don't ever have too, just don't leave me." Gibby wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close.

"I won't, don't worry." I watch the two reunite with no emotion. Carly still has Gibby, Freddie actually died this time.

"Hey, where's Freddie?" Carly asks. She looks between Gibby and me, and then seems to get it. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Again, I just nod.

"He was shot twice, had a hand broken, a dislocated shoulder, and took a roundhouse kick to the temple and he still didn't die." I say to them, speaking for the first time since I left Freddie.

"Who'd have thought that you'd need to drop a building on him to kill the bastard." Gibby says quietly. I can't help it, I laugh a little, it's funny because it's true. Suddenly, there was a commotion in the ruins, a firefighter found something while looking for survivors. I stand and watch with anticipation. Maybe they found him. Maybe he survived. More firefighters gather around and pull out a large metal case. My heart sinks; they didn't find Freddie, just some of the Russian's heroine. They pull the large case out of the rubble and pry it open. The top eventually comes off and two men reach in, the slowly raise something out of the case. That's not drugs.

"What is that?" Carly asks. I look closer, straining my eyes to see. Suddenly, I'm filled with the greatest joy ever.

"It's Freddie!" I shout and run over to the scene. They slowly raise him out of the case. He's covered in ash and cuts and scorch marks. "Let me through!" I shout and push through the firefighters. I reach him and see that his eyes are open and he's smiling at me. "I thought you died… again!" I tell him upset and angry.

"Of coarse I didn't die. I've died too many times already to do it again." He starts to laugh, then cough, and then his head falls back.

"Very funny." I say not believing it for a second. A fireman puts his ear against Freddie's chest.

"Shit," he swears under his breath, "He's not breathing, call an ambulance." They pull him out of the rubble and set him down on flat ground. One of them begins to give him CPR. This goes on for a few seconds, and then Freddie sputters and begins breathing again.

"Is he okay?" I ask with worry in my voice.

"He's breathing, but we'll need to wait for the ambulance." The fireman who performed CPR on him says. I sit down next to my unconscious husband and grab his hand. I sit there next to him for about five minutes before the ambulance arrives and the EMTs put him in the back, I get in with him and Carly and Gibby get in Freddie's car and followed us. When we arrived, the doctors rushed Freddie to the emergency room and I sit in the waiting room with Gibby and Carly. Soon, a doctor comes out and says he needs to speak with Gibby. They talk quietly for a few minutes then Gibby comes back.

"Um, the doctor's tried their best, but, uh, the strain was too much. Freddie didn't make it." I don't believe it. I get up and run into the room where they took Freddie and burst through the door. He's sitting up in the bed eating chocolate pudding with a plastic spoon. He sees me and waves, holding the spoon in his mouth and the pudding cup in his other hand. He starts to laugh and I look into the hallway. The doctor and Gibby are laughing and high fiving.

"GIBBY!" I yell and run at him, he immediately turns and runs and I can hear Freddie laughing hysterically. I'll get him for this.

Freddie's POV: (Weeks later)

I was discharged from the hospital yesterday and Carly threw a welcome back party… in our house… without telling Sam or I. We had a blast though, everyone did. After the party, Sam and I were saying goodbye to everyone that was leaving.

"Bye Spencer, bye Carly, bye Gibby, bye mom." I call as they leave now all that's left are Johnson and Anton. They walk up about to leave when Johnson turns to us.

"So sorry that you two had to go through all of this. You'll never be bothered by the CIA or anyone like us again." He says warmly. "We had a great time at your party, didn't we sweetie?" he says turning to face Anton.

"It was a lot of fun." Says Anton then he leans forward and gives Johnson a peck on the lips. Both Sam and my eyes go wide and our jaws drop slightly. "Oh, did you guys not know?" Anton says surprised. "Johnson and I are life partners." Then they walked out hand in hand.

"Well that was a surprise." Sam says quietly.

"At least now we're alone." I say turning to look at Sam.

"Want to go have some fun?" she asks, then looks upstairs.

"Hold on." I say and crouch down in front of Sam's now considerable bump. I lift her shirt slightly and talk to it. "Thank you so much, without you, mommy's boobs wouldn't have gotten this big without surgery." I feel her slap the back of my head. As I stand up I reach behind her and take her legs in one arm and support her back with the other. I'm now carrying her bridal style. "Let's go." And I walk up the stairs, toward the bedroom.

**Thank you for reading, i hope to reach 100 reviews.**


	13. Trailer

**Author's Note: IGNORE THIS, FULL CHAPTER IS UP. GO READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND MAYBE MORE. THE STORY'S CALLED Fred & Freddie. GO, GO, GO NOW.  
><strong>

Prologue:

A five year old Sam Puckett stalks her prey through the playground. Little Fredward Benson isn't escaping her today. She sits quietly at the top of the slide and waits for her prey to pass in front of it. He walks in front of the slide and sees the nickel that she planted as bait.

"That's it, take the shiny nickel." She mumbles to herself. He bends over to pick it up and she springs her trap. She pushes off and lets out a war cry. She slides head first down the slide at her unsuspecting victim. However, to her dismay, Fredward jumps out of the way at the last second and she dives head first into the sand box. She gets sand all over her face and in her hair, she has a few scrapes but her ego is hurt the most. The tiny Fredward will pay for this. She gets up and turns to seek revenge on the tiny boy, when she hears a strange sound. It's the sound of laughter. She looks to see who would dare risk their life by laughing at her. A little boy about her age stands on one of the playgrounds elevated platforms, pointing and laughing. This new boy would learn the rules, you never laugh at Sam Puckett. She runs at him and in response he stops laughing and looks at her with anticipation on his face as she charges him. She runs up the playground steps and at the last possible second, he shoots out a hand, which lands on her shoulder and side steps out of the way. The feisty blond went barreling past him, and manages to stop running before she falls off the edge of the platform. She feels the new boy put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shove her. She slips off and falls two feet onto her hands and knees. Then there's laughing again. Not the boy's but everyone else's. She turns back to see that the whole playground had gathered around to watch and started laughing as she fell. She looks up to see the new boy look down at her sympathetically and outstretch a hand to help her up. She pushes it away, gets up and runs home, not wanting to be laughed at anymore. The playground starts to cheer with the bully running home. In truth, two people weren't laughing, the new boy, and on the other side of the playground, Fredward Benson sat on a bench, watching the little blond run home with sympathy in his eyes.

**I'M BACK BABY!  
><strong>


End file.
